1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to crab traps and more specifically it relates to a crab trap having buoyant doors that float to an open position allowing a crab to enter therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to trap submarine crustaceans. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,782; 4,030,232 and 4,044,493 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.